Whisper of Truth
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Whisperpaw's life isn't the beset- a grumpy mentor, not many friends, ect. She has only one thing- the love of her life.That is, until her life heads for the worst as the twolegs come. Now she must survive, as a possible NEW love blossoms.Truth knows all.
1. The Begining

**Hey all of you wonderful people who have clicked upon this _chapter 1_. Er- more of a prologue... but It's still going to be called a chapter one.**

**This is my newest story for Warriors. Some of you may have heard from The Drifting Fox And The Melting Dawn (which was updated). Any way what you found this is fine, so please give it a chance. (It will have 10 chapters.)**

**I do not own Warriors and I never will. (Though I think it would be cool to join the Erins and work with them.)**

**Please read and review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Whisperpaw, go tend to the elders!" A sharp voice snapped. Whisperpaw, a small, light brown tabby and white she cat, padded out of the apprentices den, stifling a yawn. Her usually bright green eyes were dull with tiredness.<p>

"Can't someone else?" Whisperpaw murmured, half asleep.

"No!" Blackdew, her mentor, hissed. She was a jet black cat with sharp blue eyes. "You can't always be lazy, Whisperpaw. You'll _never_ become a warrior like that." And with that, Blackdew turned and stalked away.

"Great, after going to the gathering, I get to spend all morning looking after smelly elders," Whisperpaw hissed quietly as she stalked over to the elders den, her tail down.

"W-what's wrong, Whisperpaw?" A cat meowed. He was sitting by the fresh kill pile, and had just finished his prey. His rippling golden pelt gleamed in the early morning light.

"Nothing," Whisperpaw grumbled. "Blackdew's just making me wake up to take care of the elders _again_."

"But you came to the gathering last night!" The cat meowed.

"I know, Goldenwing, but I still have to take care of the elders so I don't lose my tail," Whisperpaw snapped. Then, realizing she snapped at a warrior, she meowed, "I'm so sorry, Goldenwing! I didn't mean to snap! I'm just so tired, and Blackdew's not so nice, and-"

"It's okay," Goldenwing purred. "Here, how about I help you?"

"Thanks," Whisperpaw meowed gratefully. She went and started cleaning out the old moss, and Goldenwing brought in some new moss. She left him to make it into beds and fetched some mouse bile.

"I thought you left me here to finish," Goldenwing purred.

"No," Whisperpaw laughed. "I had to get the mouse bile to finish up." Once they finished, Whisperpaw licked Goldenwing's shoulder respectfully, murmuring, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Goldenwing meowed.

"Goldenwing!" Another golden cat by the name of Yellowflower called. _Goldenwing's sister._ "You and Whisperpaw are needed for this border patrol! You're going to go with Grassstep, Harefur and Larkpaw over to the RavenClan border. Grassstep is leading."

"Coming?" Goldenwing purred to Whisperpaw.

_This is one of the best days in my life!_ Whisperpaw nodded. If only he knew about the crush she had on him. She followed the patrol out of the camp and over to the border.

"DoveClan _filth!_" A cat hissed from across the border.

"RavenClan _trash!_" Grassstep retorted.

"So why are _you_ here?" The cat hissed.

"None of _your_ business," Grassstep hissed, marking the border.

"Stay off our territory," The cat answered.

"No problem Yewheart," Goldenwing meowed. "We wouldn't want to catch your _disease_ now, would we?"

Yewheart hissed, but didn't cross the border.

"Come on, let's go back," Grassstep meowed to his patrol.

A yowl sounded behind them as Yewheart leapt at Goldenwing. Yewheart only had three other clan mates with him, two being apprentices. Whisperpaw took on the larger of the apprentices, leaving the other, smaller one to the younger and less experienced Larkpaw.

"Away!" Whisperpaw hissed at the cat. "Get back to your territory!" She clawed the cat across the face, making sure not to claw its eyes. She didn't want to _kill_ any cats, or keep them scarred for life!

"Never!" The cat hissed back at her. Just then, five more cat came out of the bushes, their eyes glinting with rage and hunger for battle.

"Kill them all!" Yewheart growled. "Leave no one standing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my <em>StarClan<em> that was short! Sorry! XP The next chapter will be longer- I _promise_. I'm hoping to have this story all posted _before_ Febuary at the _latest_, but it depends on how many reviews I get. Okay? So the more reviews, the quicker the updates. Logic.**

**So, please tell me how you feel about this story (not its shortness). And ... live long and prosper. (Star Treck XD)**


	2. It's Time, Little Warrior

**Hello! This is Starlight. :3 This chapter is only here because one of the seventeen people who clicked on it reviewed! Thank you to Mockingjayswillburn, the first one to review on this story. I hope you, and the readers who don't review, will like this chapter! It's longer than the other one, if that means anything.**

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"Kill them all! Leave no one standing!" Whisperpaw's heart skipped a beat. <em>That's against the warrior code!<em> The cats didn't waste any time attacking the poor DoveClan cats. The small cat who was fighting Larkpaw gasped. He backed away.

Whisperpaw watched as he darted, almost unseen, into DoveClan territory. Anger surged through her. _Is he going to attack our clan by _himself_? Pathetic!_ She continued holding her own in the battle, fighting off the cats.

Then, she was flung into the ground. Red... _mist_ almost filled her vision in her left eye. She heard Goldenwing calling her name, and she heard Larkpaw fall to the ground beside her. _The poor cat. Larkpaw must be scared to death. _I'm _scared to death!_

"Attack!" Whisperpaw lay there, listening to the sounds of the battle. _Was that... Featherstar? They've come to save us? How'd they know we needed saving...?_ Then it hit her. That small apprentice had warned them! Then, Whisperpaw passed out.

Whisperpaw's eyes burst open. She wanted to jump up and defend her clan more. But she couldn't move. _Why?_ Her whole body hurt, that's why! _Where am I?_ Whisperpaw found herself in the medicine cat's, ..._Nightshine's_ den.

"Are you awake?" Larkpaw was lying next to her, and the small apprentice had an almost broken smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah," Whisperpaw whispered. "Are you okay? You took quite a beating."

"We all did," Larkpaw meowed. "I was scared I was going to die. Then I would never be able to tell Fastpaw how I feel for him." Whisperpaw thought of the cheeky little tomcat, purring. Larkpaw made a good match for him.

"I was worried too," Whisperpaw meowed. "Scared even."

"Really?" Larkpaw meowed, wide eyed. "But... you're almost a warrior! Why would you be scared?"

"Because things in life can really scare you sometimes," Whisperpaw meowed. "This, a near death experience, is something that will even scare the warriors." She paused for a moment. "Speaking of warriors... where's... Goldenwing?"

Larkpaw nodded over to a nest on the other side of the medicine cat's den. Goldenwing lay there, not moving.

"Goldenwing," Whisperpaw called, without getting a response. "Goldenwing?"

"Who... what is it?" Goldenwing meowed sleepily. "Oh, Whisperpaw, it's you. We sure did do some good fighting, right?" Goldenwing had a fake smile. He must've been in a lot of pain. _I never want Goldenwing to be in pain, ever again._

"Stupid RavenClan," Grassstep, who was in another nest, hissed. Harefur groaned in his nest. Grassstep continued, "I wish StarClan would... I don't know, _ban_ them from the forest!"

"StarClan wouldn't do that," Larkpaw argued. "They're to nice and forgiving, right?"

"Yeah," Grassstep mumbled.

"Are you all awake?" Nightshine meowed as she walked back into her den.

"Yep," Larkpaw meowed. "All except Harefur. He's hurt really badly."

"Never take on multiple warriors like that," Nightshine meowed, her eyes glinting with fear. _What, did she think that she was going to lose any of us? I was worried about Larkpaw, but she seems fine._ "You should all be better tomorrow. If you want, Grassstep, you could sleep in the warriors den. And Harefur too, once he wakes up."

"Can I sleep in the apprentices den?" Larkpaw asked.

Nightshine's eyes flashed with fear. "S-sure, Larkpaw. Here, I'll help you." Nightshine padded over to the small apprentice. "Whisperpaw, I want to talk with you a moment. Stay here."

"Sure," Whisperpaw meowed. "Whatever." _I don't really want to leave the medicine cat den anyway. If I do, then Blackdew will be mean to me some more._

A moment later, Nightshine was back. "There are two things I need to talk to you about. First, Larkpaw's your friend, right?" _Is she my friend? Of course! She's like the littermate I never got to grow up with ever since Crowkit died!_ Whisperpaw thought of her ginger furred brother, sighing.

"Of course she's my friend," Whisperpaw meowed. "She's like my younger sister!"

"Then _you_ must be the one to tell her something," Nightshine continued. "In the battle, she was hurt the worst."

"But, I thought Harefur was!" Whisperpaw meowed, a little too loudly.

"I was what?" Harefur meowed, waking up.

"Hurt the worst," Whisperpaw meowed. "I thought that you were hurt the worst."

"Probably," Harefur laughed.

"You can go back to the warriors den if you want to, Harefur," Nightshine meowed.

"Really?" Harefur meowed, surprised. He must've been happy to see Willowbreeze again. Anyone could tell that he was in love with the silver furred she cat. He limped off, after Nightshine told him that he and Grassstep couldn't go on any patrols for the next couple of days, and that he wasn't allowed to leave his nest from now on until then.

"Like I was saying," Nightshine meowed. "Larkpaw was hurt the worst. She doesn't feel the pain right now because of the poppy seeds that I gave her. I had to help her because her ribs are somewhat shattered, and if she tripped, they could break and stab her in the heart or lungs."

"No, not sweet little Larkpaw," Whisperpaw meowed, horrified.

"And you must be the one to tell her that she can't become a warrior," Nightshine meowed.

"I can't crush her dreams," Whisperpaw meowed.

"It's either her dreams, or she could die from tripping on a twig while hunting. Your choice," Nightshine meowed.

"Can't _you_ tell her?" Whisperpaw meowed.

"She won't take it as well if I told her," Nightshine meowed. "Only you."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting!" Featherstar's mew rang throughout the clearing.

"I better be going," Whisperpaw meowed.

"Me too," Nightshine meowed. "I'll tell Larkpaw she can't come to the ceremony." And with that, Nightshine left. Whisperpaw padded out into the clearing.

"As you all know, our patrol was attacked by a RavenClan patrol. The cats were outnumbered two to one, and most were warriors. RavenClan attacked to kill, and for that, every one of the cats on the patrol are severely injured," Featherstar meowed. "But, new hope also shines. Whisperpaw was part of that fight, and she defended her clan bravely. It is time for her to become a warrior."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh! She's becoming a warrior! This story has 10 chapters, or will once it's done. So she's already becoming a warrior to help the story move on. Okay?<strong>

**Sooo, if you read this note, or if you read this chapter, please review. I would love to hear what you think about this story of mine.**


	3. The Everlasting Song

**Yay! Thanks to Mockingjayswillburn and someone known as "Because I'm Me", here is the next chapter! **

**Oh and Because I'm Me, no, her name will not be Whispertruth. Sorry, but good guess. (Ps, thank you- BOTH of you- for the reviews).**

**And Mockingjayswillburn, Whisperpaw sadly won't be the next Sandpaw. Sandpaw was lucky enough to get 27 chapters, and Whisperpaw only gets 10. And, Whisperpaw's character (I feel) isn't as explained or expressed as Sandpaw's was. (Though I am trying to make the next Sandpaw... I'm experimenting with two cats right now- Shinepaw and Owlpaw. They may appear in 2012... teehee).**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>"Whisperpaw, step forward," Featherstar meowed. Whisperpaw's heart was pounding. "Larkpaw also took part in this fight, but she is too young to possibly become a warrior yet." <em>She never will.<em> "I, Featherstar, leader of DoveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whisperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code; to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Whisperpaw meowed. Joy, happiness, ambition, sorrow and tons of other emotions rushed through Whisperpaw, along with pain since Crowkit couldn't be at her side, and because she couldn't save Larkpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Featherstar paused for a moment, as if thinking through names and deciding the best one. "From this moment on, you are now known as Whispersong."

"Whispersong! Whispersong! Whispersong! Whispersong! Whispersong!" The clan cheered my name, I even heard Larkpaw cheering from the apprentices den. _She's so sweet._

Goldenwing padded up to Whispersong after she licked Featherstar's shoulder. "Congradulations," He purred, licking Whispersong's head. "Whisper_song_."

"Thanks," Whispersong purred back.

"Whispersong will hold her silent vigil tonight," Featherstar meowed. "You are all dismissed."

"Whispersong," Nightshine meowed. She leaned forward and whispered, "A whisper of truth ripples across a Dove's path. Scarred of being broken, the echoes of the Crow must return. Unless the echoes return, both avains shall fall into darkness. Once it is all over, a gilded wing shall remain broken."

"W-what?" Whispersong meowed, but Nightshine was already leaving.

"Is something wrong?" Goldenwing meowed. He didn't seem to have heard the medicine cat.

"No, it's... nothing." Whispersong felt bad about lying to Goldenwing, but it was something she must keep to herself.

"Tomorrow, at sunhigh, come hunting with me," Goldenwing meowed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He padded off towards the warriors den, where Nightshine made him rest.

"Tomorrow," Whispersong meowed before tkaing position at the camp entrance and remaining silent for the rest of the night. Once the early morning sun could be spotted, Yellowflower told her that she could get some sleep.

Whispersong thanked her and padded over to the warriors den. There was an empty nest next to Goldenwing, and she took it after checking for a scent. None. Just... Golenwing. He must've made it for her last night when he went to the den. She smiled and curled up in it, letting sleep take her.

"Whispersong," A sweet voice meowed in her ears. "Time to wake up. Sunhigh hunting awaits." Whispersong opened her eyes to see Goldenwing, purring.

"I'm awake," She yawned.

"Nightshine says we can hunt, but if our cuts open, then we have to head straight back, okay?" Goldenwing meowed.

"Sure," Whispersong meowed. _Why can't I tell him how I feel for him?_ The two set off, hunting the day away. Neither opened their wounds, so they brought back lots of prey. _It's time._ A voice told her. _Time to talk with Larkpaw._

"Could you excuse me for a while?" Whispersong meowed.

"Sure, why?" Goldenwing asked.

"I have to tell someone... _important_ to me... something... _life changing,_" was the only answer Whispersong could come up with.

Goldenwing looked hurt. There was a question in his eyes, _do you love this cat more than me?_

"Don't take this the wrong way," Whispersong meowed quickly. "It's... Larkpaw. She... she can't become a warrior anymore."

"Oh," Goldenwing meowed. "I'm so sorry for her."

"I'll be back," Whispersong meowed. She padded over to the apprentices den. Thankfully, Herronpaw and Splashpaw were both gone, and Larkpaw was alone.

"Whispersong!" Larkpaw purred. "You came to see me! Nightshine says I can't leave my nest, and my cheset hurts real bad..."

"Oh Larkpaw," Whispersong meowed quietly. "I've come to talk to you about that. And I've come to tell you... that you... can't become a warrior."

"_What?_" Larkpaw hissed in shock. "What makes you say that? I'm fine! Once my chest heals, I'll be a warrior, just like you!" Tears were falling from Larkpaw's eyes now. "I'll be the best warrior ever, you'll see!" _Oh Larkpaw... I'm so sorry..._ "Don't you believe in me?"

"I do, so very much," Whispersong meowed. "But the fight... the cats almost _crushed_ your chest, and... Nightshine told me that if you were to trip, say, while hunting, your rib could stab your heart or lungs and kill you."

"W-what?" Larkpaw looked scarred. "So I have no chance at life? Is _that_ what you're telling me?" Larkpaw seemed so... defeated. "I... I'll prove you wrong!" She tried to stand up. _No, she could kill herself!_

"No, Larkpaw!" Whispersong meowed, but she was unable to stop the she cat. larkpaw stood up, on wobbly legs. But she still looked proud.

"See, I'm fine," Larkpaw spat. But then one of her legs gave way, and she dropped back into her nest, making a sickening _crunch_ as she landed. She screamed a blood curling scream.

_Everyone_ in the clan heard. Nightshine was there first.

"What happened?" Nightshine meowed.

"She tried standing up, and then... and... she f-fell!" Whispersong could barely speak. "It's... all my fault... all my fault..."

Larkpaw lay in her nest, blood streaming from her mouth. She coughed it up, and then lay still. Whispersong could barely tell that she was still breathing.

"Make way!" Nightshine hissed to the gathering cats. "We've got to get Larkpaw to the medicine cat's den!" Whispersong and Nightshine carried her there.

"Whispersong, go, hunt, do _something_," Nightshine meowed. "I don't want you in here, just in case worst becomes worse..."

"I will wait outside," Whispersong meowed, her voice shaking but strong. "If I have to, I will need to say my last good byes to Larkpaw."

"Very well," Nightshine meowed, padding into the den. "And... Tell Herronpaw and Splashpaw. They'll need someone..."

Whispersong nodded. _It's all my fault... I shouldn't have told her yet... she wasn't ready..._ Whispersong quickly spotted the two apprentices returning after a successful hunt. They stared at the clan, who all looked shattered.

"W-what's wrong?" Herronpaw asked shakily.

"I need to tell you something," Whispersong meowed quietly. "Come over here."

The two apprentices obeyed. Whispersong braced herself for their reactions.

"Larkpaw... is hurt." Both apprentices' eyes widened. "She may not make it. Nightshine is doing all she can, but Larkpaw's ribs are crushed, and if one of them stabbed into her organs, Larkpaw will not live through the night."

"No!" Herronpaw screamed. "You... you're a _liar!_ Larkpaw is _fine!_ She's not hurt! She'll be good enough to go hunting _tomorrow!_ You'll see!" Tears streamed down her face. Splashpaw's eyes were blank, and he said nothing, but tears fell from his eyes too.

"I'm sorry," Whispersong meowed. "I'm so sorry."

Herronpaw and Splashpaw raced off towards the medicine cat's den, but were stopped by Yellowflower, who, sadly, had to turn them away because of Nightshine's orders. So, the two sad apprentices cried themselves to sleep in the apprentice's den, trying to forget what Whispersong had just told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Whisper<em>song!<em> I almost forgot her name... for a second there... before posting this chapter. I was kind of hoping that more people would review, but not so many people click on stories with few chapters- I've noticed. So until next time, have a wonderful day or night, and be ready for more story. :D**


	4. Your Deathbed

**Hey all you people. Thank you for the reviews. :D Here's what happens next, okay?**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>All through the night, the words of the prophecy that Nightshine had told her rang through Whispersong's mind. <em>A whisper of truth ripples across a Dove's path. <em>Whispersong fled through the darkness, unable to see anything in front or behind her. Cats screamed in pain, calling to her, but she was unable to answer back to their cries. _Scarred of being broken, the echoes of the Crow must return._ Whispersong froze as flames sprouted out of the darkness, taking on a shape that looked like a giant cat. It swiped at her with its fiery paws. _ Unless the echoes return, both avains shall fall into darkness. _The fire cat disappeared before burning Whispersong. Once again, she heard the cries of cats, but these sounded more like her _clanmates!_ _Once it is all over, a gilded wing shall remain broken._ She heard one last cry, the pain and sorrow filled cry of the cat that she loved most, Goldenwing. His cry echoed throughout the darkness, waking Whispersong from her terrible dream.

"No!" She meowed as she woke up. Whispersong then noticed that she was the only one left in the den. After shaking away her dream, Whispersong padded out of the den and found Goldenwing outside, sunning himself. Once he spotted her, he jumped up and padded over to her.

"Whispersong, are you alright?" Goldenwing meowed. "You were tossing and turning all night... you were able to sleep, right?"

"Yeah," Whispersong half lied. She was able to _sleep_, just not _well_ at all.

"Would you like to, um... come... hunting with me today?" Goldenwing asked.

"Sure," Whispersong meowed. _Anything_ to take her mind off of Larkpaw. _And_ her dream.

Goldenwing told Yellowflower where they were going, near twolegplace, since no one had hunted there for a while. Prey should be plentiful. The two set out.

"So Whispersong," Goldenwing meowed, breaking the silence. "I know that you've just become a warrior, but... w-would you like to, well... maybe... be my mate?"

"R-really?" Whispersong meowed. Her heart burst with happiness, and it made her forget about Larkpaw for a moment, and her dream became a faint memory at the time. "O-of course! You don't know how long I've wanted you to ask, or how long I've wanted the courage to ask myself!"

"That's great!" Goldenwing purred. "I love you so much, Whispersong."

"I love you too, Goldenwing," Whispersong purred. "Now, let's get back to hunting."

They arrived at the border with twolegplace. It wasn't as quiet as they hoped.

"Let me go!" A cat hissed as a twoleg snatched it.

"Oh my StarClan..." Whispersong whispered. "Grassstep!"

As they watched, the twoleg grabbed Grassstep and his apprentice, Herronpaw, along with another warrior, Cloudfang. Cloudfang and Herronpaw were in a... wiry thing, and Grassstep was being shoved into it too.

"We have to help them," Whispersong and Goldenwing meowed at the same time. Goldenwing ran straight out into sight, and the twoleg went after him.

He made a distraction while Whispersong got to the thing imprisoning her clanmates. She opened it, and managed to help carry out the unconscious Herronpaw. The twoleg noticed this, and snatched Whispersong up by the scruff of her neck. He threw her into his monster before closing it. Goldenwing charged at the monster, but the twoleg kicked Goldenwing, and he went flying back into the trees. Grassstep and Cloudfang dragged Herronpaw to safety before charging the twoleg. Fearless, Grassstep clawed at the twoleg's leg, but the twoleg threw something heavy at him, knocking him and Cloudfang back into the forest.

"Whispersong!" Goldenwing yowled.

The twoleg jumped into his monster, throwing Whispersong into one of the wiry things, and closed the monster again. Whispersong watched, helplessly, as the monster raced away, tearing her farther and farther away from the cat she loved most.

"Whispersong!" Goldenwing yowled. He let out a wordless cry, splitting through the air, matching the cry that Whispersong had heard in her dream.

Whispersong felt her sight fading, and she fell down to the bottom of her new den, and she slipped into a dream-like state.

_"Whispersong," A cat meowed. Whispersong opened her eyes and caught sight of a small, fluffy ginger kitten. "Whispersong, wake up. I wish to share with you a message!"_

_ "Crowkit," Whispersong meowed, sitting up. "My brother, I haven't seen you in a long time! Are you well, in StarClan?"_

_ "Very," Crowkit meowed. "But that is not why I came here. I came to pass on a message from the rest of StarClan. _A whisper of truth ripples across a Dove's path. Scarred of being broken, the echoes of the Crow must return. Unless the echoes return, both avains shall fall into darkness. Once it is all over, a gilded wing shall remain broken._"_

_ "What _is_ that?" Whispersong meowed. "Nightshine told me that! But I don't know what it means!"_

_ "I am here to tell you many things," Crowkit meowed. "Whispersong, DoveClan and RavenClan are in danger. A whisper of truth can save them. Whispersong, the clans need _you_ to save them. You're StarClan's last hope. _You_ must do what we can't- you must create a new clan."_

_ "I have to... what?" Whispersong meowed. _No, this can't be happening! It can't!_ "How can I make a new clan? I've just been captured by the twolegs!"_

_ "That's how you will be able to make a new clan. Look where you are," Crowkit meowed. "You _will_ find cats ready to join you, cats that are in need of a new life, and they know that a cat is coming to find cats and _give_ them a new life."_

_ "Does that mean...?" Whispersong whispered._

_ "That you will have to leave DoveClan?" Crowkit guessed. "Well, yes, in the end, you will... but you will find that it is by your own _choice_ that you will leave. The choice of the almost silent, and the choice of the coldest night."_

_ "What do you mean by that?" Whispersong asked. But her dead brother was fading away, his ginger fur just an outline now._

Whispersong woke, and found herself in another wiry thing. But this time, many, many things were stacked upon one another, each of them filled with another cat, some smelling of rogues, some of kittypets, some of... _others_.

"Where am I?" Whispersong meowed to no one in particular.

"The last place you will ever be," A cat in the cage next to her meowed. "This is our deathbed."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, WHispersong's life isn't going to well right now, is it? She has to tell her best friend that she'll never become a warrior, she gets captured by twolegs, her brother died a while ago, her love watched her get taken away, powerless to stop the twolegs. Life just isn't looking up to her.<strong>

**Please review. You know it makes my day when I see that I have new reviews. It also makes me want to _update_ sooner.**


	5. Not The Leader

**I was worried that no one would like this that some people do! Oh, and Whispersong's life is kinda just sad, sad, sad since I wanted to give her a couple of problems to deal with. Here's chapter 5 out of 10.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Whispersong meowed. "What do you mean? Deathbed?"<p>

"They come, the fur-less, and they take cage upon cage of cats, and then you hear them... their last cry is always the worst," The cat's green eyes glittered as she meowed. "You hear the cats cry, 'no, not me! Take someone else, but spare me', but then you hear as an icy bang comes, a cat's last screech of terror." The cat shook herself. "I've heard it one too many times. My time is coming, I can _feel_ it."

"No," Whispersong meowed. "I-I can't stay here! I have to get back to my clan! I have to get back to Goldenwing! I may never see him again, oh StarClan no! How do I escape? Someone tell me!"

"Quiet down!" The cat hissed. "I can help you if you want. Some cat told me to be on the lookout for a cat that would come and give me a new life."

"N-no," Whispersong whispered. "I-I thought that it was all a dream... it _couldn't have_ been real... Crowkit _must've_ been lying!"

"What are you talking about?" The cat asked. "Clans? Golden wings? Kittens of crows? What _is_ this nonsense?"

"No no no," Whispersong almost laughed. "My mate's _name_ is Goldenwing. And I had a brother named Crowkit, but he died as a kitten. I'm Whispersong, from a group of cats called a clan, more specifically, DoveClan."

"What are these... _clans?_" The cat asked. "And how do I join one? By the way, I'm Spark."

"Nice to meet you, Spark," Whispersong meowed. "A clan is a group of cats who live together, hunt together, and protect each other. The youngest are kits, and at six moons old, they become apprentices. The apprentices are taught by warriors, like me, the cats that hunt and defend their clan. Then there's queens, the she cats who take care of the kits, and elders, who are to old to hunt and fight, also medicine cats, who heal the clans, and a leader who makes the orders, along with the deputy who helps the leader with their decisions."

"Wow," Spark meowed, seemingly interested. "So, how do I join one?"

"Well, clan cats don't really let outsiders join the clans," Whispersong meowed. When she noticed Spark's disappointment, she meowed, "But, I've been sent by StarClan, the spirits of our warrior ancestors, to... um... create a new clan."

"Wait, _dead_ cats told you to make a new clan, out of _outsiders_ like me?" Spark asked.

"Y-yeah, that's what StarClan told me," Whispersong meowed. _Please don't think I'm crazy..._

"Well, thank you StarClan!" Spark meowed.

"Wait, you don't think I'm crazy?" Whispersong meowed.

"No," Spark meowed. "Well... can I join your clan?"

"Sure," Whispersong meowed. "But only if we can escape from this place."

"Done," Spark meowed, sliding her claws out. They glinted silver as she sliced through the web of the 'cage' that she was in before ripping into Whispersong's cage as well.

"Get as many cats as you can out," Whispersong meowed. _We're going to live... and maybe I _will_ be able to create this new clan after all!_

Whispersong watched as Spark freed several cats before the twolegs, or the fur-less as Spark called them, came in and wondered how the cats were escaping. They shouted something in twoleg speech, and then tried to catch the cats. Whispersong managed to lead the cats out of the strange place and luckily, no one was caught.

"Thanks for the rescue," one tomcat meowed. He was a light ginger tomcat covered in tan flecks with dazzling azure eyes, as bright as the sky.

"Y-you're welcome," Whispersong meowed. "But Spark did most of it. You should be thanking her..."

"Why _did_ you two rescue us?" The tomcat meowed.

"I-I..." Whispersong meowed. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I was sent here on a mission, a mission to gather cats who want a new life, and form a clan, to help solve peace between our two quarreling clans back home."

"Interesting," the tomcat meowed. "I'm Rain. Can I join this... _clan?_"

"Sure," Whispersong meowed, staring into his blue eyes. "We, Spark and I, were trying to get as many cats as we can."

"Hey everyone!" Spark called. "How many of you would like to have a new life?" Almost all eyes turned to Spark. "Who wants to live with other cats, knowing that you all are protecting each other, and making you lives better?"

"Me!" A she cat called out. Three kits tumbled at her paws. "I want a better life for my kits to grow up in. They deserve better than what I've been able to give them. What is this place that you speak of?"

Spark nodded to Whispersong. Whispersong then meowed, "We're talking about forming another clan. A clan is a group of cats who live together, and really take care of each other by following the warrior code."

"Explain!" A cat called from the group.

"Well, the youngest are kits, which are cared for by their mother and the other nursing cats, called the queens. Once the kits reach six moons old, they become apprentices, and they are trained by the older, more experienced cats of the clan, the warriors. The warriors hunt and defend the clan, and feed the queens, kits and elders- the cats who are too old to be warriors anymore. There's a leader, who makes the important decisions, and the deputy, who helps the leader. There's a medicine cat, which heals the clan and talks with StarClan, the spirits of our warrior ancestors. We're all pretty much living together, helping each other, and watching out for our clan mates, following the warrior code- a set of rules all cats in the clan must follow."

"I wish to join," The she cat with the kits called. She nudged her kits over to Spark and Whispersong. "My name is Leaf, and I hope that I am able to join your clan. This is Sky, Flower, Smoke and Freeze."

"Leaf, aren't you going to ask me to join too?" A tomcat meowed.

"Oh, Storm!" Leaf ran to him. "I thought that I'd never see you again! Oh, thank... StarClan!"

Whispersong purred at the happy sight. _She remembered StarClan. I think that she'll make a fine queen, and she definitely has a fighting spirit of a warrior!_

"Anyone else?" Spark asked.

Multiple cats stepped forward. "If we say yes, do we _have_ to stay if we find that it is not for us?" One of them asked.

"Of course not," Whispersong meowed.

"Are you going to be our leader?" Another cat asked.

"I hope not," Whispersong meowed. Some cats shot each other nervous glances. "What I mean is, I don't think that _I'm_ the right cat to become leader. I'll help out as much as I can, teaching you all that you will need to know about clan life, but I'm not the one that will lead you. One of the cats here will lead, and StarClan will tell us who."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! She's making a clan! But <em>whaaaa?<em> She _doesn't_ want to be the leader? Most cats would _love_ to be the leader! Anyway, thanks for the reviews that I've been getting, I love you guys so much (like friends)!**


	6. Rainbreeze

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but as you know, I've had my exams, and so far two of them are good, so I'm updating. Also, thanks for all of the reviews. It makes me so happy that I want to cry. With happiness.**

**I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

><p>"I hope it's me," Some of the cats meowed. "<em>I<em> want to be leader!"

Whispersong sighed. The cats who were saying that were _all_ too young. "Another thing is that you will all need warrior names."

"Will you give them to us?" A cat meowed.

"Hopefully, you'll all be able to pick _part_ of your name," Whispersong meowed. "I'll name some of you, but your leader must name the rest of you."

"I want... what do our names have to be?" Another cat asked.

"They have to be... _nature-like_ names. No kittypet... _house cat_ names. I will give you all the next part of your names," Whispersong meowed.

"Whispersong, do you think that I can be known as..." Spark meowed. "Sparkwave?"

"I don't see why not," Whispersong meowed to her new friend. "You'll just have to wait for the ceremony. Which, I think we'll start now."

Whispersong leaped up onto one of the boulders on the side of the thunderpath. Every cat who wanted to join gathered beneath it, on the _other_ side of the boulder, away from the thunderpath.

"I, Whispersong, warrior of DoveClan and chosen by StarClan to create this new clan; call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these cats. They have agreed to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Whispersong meowed, changing some words around to fit the situation. "Spark, step forward." Spark did. "Also, Rain, Leaf, Storm, Frank, Princess, Fluffy, Scarlet, Crimson, Gale, Sam, Goldy and Millie." All of the said cats stepped forward too. "All of you, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

All of the cats stared blankly.

"If you do, say "I do"," Whispersong whispered.

"I do," Spark meowed, followed by Leaf, Storm, Rain, Sam, Gale, Goldy and Princess. Frank, Fluffy, Scarlet, Crimson and Millie held back before meowing unsurely, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Whispersong meowed. _Please, let them stay._ "Spark, you shall now be known as Sparkwave. Rain, you shall now be known as Rainbreeze. Leaf, you shall now be known as Leafwing. Storm, you shall now be known as Stormfrost. Sam..."

"I picked... " Sam meowed. "Birch."

"Sam, you shall now be known as Birchsplash. Gale, you shall now be known as Galestorm. Goldy..."

"I'll be Golden," Goldy meowed.

"Goldy, you shall now be known as Goldenstem. Princess?" Whispersong meowed. _I should've asked before..._

"I'll be Lily," Princess meowed.

"Princess, you shall now be known as Lilyflower. Scarlet, you shall now be known as Scarletthorn. Crimson, you shall now be known as Crimsonheart. Fluffy?"

"Lark," Fluffy meowed.

_Lark. Lark_paw_. I left her. I-I don't even know if she's alive anymore. What if she's not?_

"Whispersong?" Fluffy meowed.

"Oh, sorry," Whispersong meowed. "Fluffy, you shall now be known as L-Larkfeather. Frank?"

"Thistle," Frank meowed.

"Frank, you shall now be known as Thistlefur. And Millie?"

"I'll be... um, Frost," Millie meowed.

"Millie, you shall now be known as Frostpelt. Welcome, all of you, to... _Crow_Clan," Whispersong meowed.

"Congratulations!" Most of the younger cats called to their friends. _I'll have to tell them about that._

"Thank you," Rainbreeze meowed. His sparkling azure eyes glowed, and he had a big, happy smile on his face.

"You're welcome," Whispersong meowed. _I have to stop staring at him. I have Goldenwing. Wait... Golden_stem_. How could I have missed that, but noticed Lark...? D-do I _really_ love Goldenwing, or do I just like that he was always nice to me?_

"Tim, Uppy, Stream, Kite, Frog, and Happy," Whispersong meowed. "Do you have your names?"

"Fog!" Tim called.

"Otter," Uppy meowed, her tail swishing.

"Stream," Stream laughed.

"Fly," Kite meowed.

"Frog!" Frog meowed.

"Amazingly-awesome!" Happy called. Everyone stared at him. "I'm _kidding,_ Tumble."

"Then you are now Fogpaw, Otterpaw, Streampaw, Flypaw, Frogpaw and Freezepaw," Whispersong meowed. "Your mentors are, for Fogpaw, Rainbreeze, for Otterpaw, Sparkwave, for Streampaw, Goldenstem, for Flypaw, Larkfeather, for Frogpaw, ... me, and for Tumblepaw, Frostpelt," Whispersong meowed. "Also, Freeze, Sky, Smoke and Flower are now Freezekit, Skykit, Smokekit, and Flowerkit."

Leafwing purred and licked her kits, too young to respond.

"Okay, tonight, we'll have to find somewhere to spend the night. Tomorrow, we'll start learning about clans, okay?" Whispersong meowed.

"Yes Whispersong," Rainbreeze purred. _What is it about him that makes me purr? I have Goldenwing, or I _could_ have him if I get back to DoveClan... but, do I really like him? Or am I falling for Rainbreeze? I don't even know if he'll want to stay in the clan, plus, he might already have a mate, and he won't want me. Or he might not have a mate and reject me, then chase me away from CrowClan. Why did I name it CrowClan? It... It just came to me. Raven, Dove... and Crow._ Scared of being broken, the echoes of the Crow must return. _It's all part of the prophecy. And it's all going to come true..._ "Whispersong? Whispersong?"

"Hmm, yes?" Whispersong meowed.

"You fell asleep on your paws," Leafwing purred. "Where are we sleeping?"

"Does anyone know any places?" Whispersong meowed. "I've, never really been into twolegplace before... I don't quite know my way around."

"I know somewhere," Lilyflower meowed. "It used to be a twoleg nest, but they left it, and no one comes there anymore. I used to live there before getting caught and brought here. It's not to far away."

"Great, let's go," Whispersong meowed. "Lilyflower, lead the way."

"Yes Whispersong," Lilyflower meowed. All of the cats followed her. Lilyflower led the cats to the abandoned twolegplace nest. All of the cats got ready for the night, gathering moss and feathers, working as a clan, and not as a bunch of rogues.

_CrowClan looks like it'll survive pretty well,_ Whispersong thought as she watched Lilyflower, Leafwing Otterpaw and Thistlefur were all helping carry Leafwing's kits. _I wish Larkpaw could see how good I'm doing with this clan._ Whispersong helped with the rest of the nests. As she layed down, though, her dreams were _disturbed._

_"Whispersong," A soft voice meowed. Whispersong opened her eyes to a small ginger kit._

_ "Hey Crowkit," Whispersong meowed, yawning. "How's the clan doing? Good?"_

_ "It's doing great," Crowkit meowed. "But you don't know who'll be the leader yet. That's what I'm here to show you."_

_ "Okay," Whispersong meowed. Suddenly, the little kit disappeared. "Crowkit? Crowkit?" Lightning flashed. Whispersong looked up to see clouds forming far above her head. Rain started pouring down, drenching her. Whispersong tried running for cover, but found she couldn't move without being blasted away by the powerful winds of the storm. "Crowkit!" Whispersong could barely hear _herself_ above the rain._

_ "Crowkit!"_

Whispersong felt a paw jab her side. Her eyes flew open. Rainbreeze was there.

"You were yowling," Rainbreeze meowed. "And, it's... um, time to go."

"Hmm?" Whispersong meowed. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I'll be teaching all of you things today."

"And we'll teach you, and each other, things we _already_ know," Rainbreeze purred.

"I know," Whispersong purred. Her cheeks felt warm, and she looked away.

A moon later, the whole clan was trained well. Even the kits, Freezekit, Skykit, Smokekit, and Flowerkit, were wanting to learn, and had learned some of the basics. Whispersong felt that it was time to introduce "CrowClan" to DoveClan and RavenClan.

The clan started heading over towards the forest.

"Wait here," Whispersong meowed. "The clan will stay here for... two nights. That'll give me time to take the leader to the Moonrock. Then, I'll ... _tell_ DoveClan that I'm back." _And check on Larkpaw._

"Who'll be the leader?" Someone asked.

"Rainbreeze."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, they all get warrior names. And... <em>Rainbreeze<em> gets chosen! I tried not to give him a girly name- I tried as much as I could. But it still didn't sound tough. But it was as tough and unique as I could. Oh well. This is chapter 6 of 10. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and please, if you could, _review?_**


	7. Reunion

**Soo, this hasn't been updated in a while. But hey, thanks for the reviews! This is chapter... 7. 3 more after this, okay? And can you believe it- _Rainbreeze_ is going to be the new leader! Yay for him! I wonder who his deputy will be...**

**I do not own Warriors. Nor have I ever, for that matter.**

* * *

><p>"Me?" Rainbreeze meowed, surprised.<p>

"Yes," Whispersong meowed. She had grown a lot closer to the tomcat in the past moon. They even decided... they might want to be mates.

"What Rainbreeze?" Thistlefur called out.

"StarClan told me," Whispersong meowed.

All of the cats oohed.

"But Thistlefur," Whispersong meowed. "I think I'll leave _you_ in charge of the clan while we're gone."

"Thank you, Whispersong," Thistlefur meowed. "It's a great honor."

"Rainbreeze, come," Whispersong meowed. They left the clan there and headed out towards the tunnels to the Moonrock. Luckily, they had left the clan close by, so they didn't have to walk long. By the time they got there, it was dark.

"This way," Whispersong meowed, remembering her way there from when she was an apprentice.

The pair made their way down through the tunnels. They soon came across a giant, glowing stone.

"The Moonrock," Whispersong whispered. "Press your nose against it," she instructed.

She and Rainbreeze both pressed their noses against the glowing stone. Sleep came immediately.

* * *

><p><em>Whispersong opened her eyes. She was surrounded by cats with stars in their fur. Only one other cat didn't. Rainbreeze.<em>

_ "It's time," the cats meowed together._

_ A ginger and white she cat padded forward. Her blue eyes glowed like moons. "I am Spottedfire. I was once deputy of DoveClan. With this life, I give you courage, to defend your clan in times of battle," she meowed, pressing her nose to Rainbreeze._

_ Rainbreeze gasped and almost fell down as the pain split through him. _Please let him be safe, StarClan, _Whispersong thought as she watched her new friend. She watched thankfully as Rainbreeze stood up straight again._

_ Spottedfire padded away, only to be replaced by a gray tomcat. He had bright golden eyes, sparkling like stars._

_ "My name is Graystar. I was once leader of RavenClan," Graystar meowed. He touched his nose to Rainbreeze's nose. "With this life I give you the gift of justice, to treat all of your clan fairly."_

_ Rainbreeze once again, struggled with the pain._

_ That continued for another six lives. Brindlefoot, with the life of love, Swiftblaze, with the life of tireless energy, Petalfrost, with the life of loyalty to do what he thinks is right, Greenwhisker, with the life of mentoring, Yellowflower, with the life of the desire to protect his clan as a mother protects her kits, Mintleaf, with the gift of compassion of a medicine cat to all in her help._

_ Soon, the last cat came forward. Crowkit._

_ "With this life I give you the gifts of nobility, certainty, and faith, so you'll be able to lead your clan in the ways of the warrior code for all nine of your lives," Crowkit meowed, pressing his nose to Rainbreeze's. Rainbreeze shook with pain, but stayed standing. "Your old life is no more. You are now known as Rainstar, leader of the new clan CrowClan."_

_ "Rainstar! Rainstar! Rainstar!" The StarClan cats called the new leader's name. "Rainstar!" Whispersong echoed._

_ "Thank you," Rainstar meowed. "I will serve you well, warriors of the great StarClan!"_

_ "Rainstar! Rainstar! Rainstar!" The words echoed as the two warriors woke up._

* * *

><p>Rainstar and Whispersong awoke from their sleep.<p>

"Rainstar," Whispersong purred.

Rainstar dipped his head.

"Now you have something to think about," Whispersong meowed. "Who's going to be the next deputy?"

"Uhh," Rainstar meowed. "Can I think about that on the way back to the clan?"

"Of course," Whispersong purred. "You remember the way back, correct?"

"Yes," Rainstar meowed.

"And I'll be back tomorrow," Whispersong whispered. "I just have to do this."

"I know," Rainstar meowed, licking her ears.

"Thank you," Whispersong whispered, heading in the opposite direction of Rainstar. She watched him as he padded towards where the clan was. Then, she headed towards DoveClan territory.

The familiar land was coming up, and she breathed in the nice, sweet DoveClan scent. She, slowly, started padding through the territory, heading towards the camp. She could smell all of the different cats from the patrols... Grassstep, Goldenwing and one other cat had just patrolled... Larkpaw? _I thought that she could never walk around again!_ Whispersong padded a little more quickly, eagerly wanting to see the tiny apprentice. Suddenly, she found herself back at the camp entrance. Whispersong took a breath. This was one of the hardest things she would ever do. She was going back to her clan - her friends, family, and the cat she had a kit-crush on, and her whole life- but she knew that she would be leaving them again. She couldn't stay there. She _knew_ that, but it hurt her so much to think about it. Taking a breath, she padded into the camp.

Rainstar padded back towards where he and Whispersong had left the camp. _Who would make a good leader after me? Thistlefur would make a great leader... he's a strong warrior, and he wants what's best for the clan... but I think he might get them into too many fights. Scarletthron is one of the best hunters, but she replies too much on only herself... Oh, I know who'll be deputy!_

"Rainbreeze?" Thistlefur asked. "Oh, no, Rain_star_, welcome back. Everything went well, I presume?"

"It did Thistlefur, thank you for asking," Rainstar purred. The young tom was a great addition to the clan.

"Rainstar!" Cats began to chant their new leader's name. "Rainstar! Rainstar!"

"Who'll be your deputy?" One cat called out.

"Whispersong said that the ceremony is held at moonhigh, so you will find out then," Rainstar meowed. "I wanted to make everyone wait, and make the ceremony more... _interesting_." Rainstar looked out across the cats of his new clan. "Thank you all, so much. CrowClan _will_ survive, I promise you. All will work out in the end, and we will be the third clan."

"CrowClan! CrowClan!" The cats chanted their clan name, pride filling each voice. "CrowClan!"

_Whispersong, your clan will survive. For many, many moons to come._

* * *

><p>"Whispersong?" Whispersong found herself surrounded by cats the moment she padded into the camp. Old friends, family, clan mates, <em>everyone<em> was greeting her like a... _hero_ almost.

Whispersong searched the cats for a familiar black and white pelt. _Larkpaw..._ She spotted the small apprentice, looking a lot bigger, and she was standing! Walking even!

"Larkpaw!" Whispersong purred, running over tot he younger she cat. Larkpaw's eyes lit up.

"Whispersong, I thought that I'd never see you again!" Larkpaw meowed. "I heard you were taken away by the twolegs!"

"I was," Whispersong meowed. "But now I'm back, Larkpaw." _For now. I'm so sorry._

"Actually," Larkpaw meowed, pride and joy filling her gaze. "It's Lark_song_ now. I'm a warrior! And so are Splashfoot and Herronfeather!"

"Larksong," Whispersong meowed. "A pretty name for a pretty she cat."

"And Fastpaw is now Fastflame," Larksong meowed. "And... he said he'll be my mate!"

"I'm so happy for you," Whispersong meowed.

Just then, a golden pelt came into Whispersong's view, and a cat meowed, "Whispersong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum bum! A cliffhanger. I had to, I had to. A <em>golden pelt<em> should probably tell you who is it. I wonder... just how he'll feel... about seeing Whispersong. **

**Next chapter- secrets are revealed, the deputy is chosen (no ceramony, sorry) and promises are broken!**

**Want to know? Review please!**


	8. Gathering

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Whisper of Truth! I bet you all were so worried about what was going to happen... _not_. **

**I do not own Warriors. The series is (copyright) Erin Hunter. Oh, and one more thing.**

**ERROR. NUMBER OF CHAPTERS MISCOUNTED. I don't know what happened, but it's only... nine chapters long. Whoops. Next chapter is the last one. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Whispersong turned and looked at the cat. "H-hi G-Goldenwing." <em>Oh StarClan no.<em> "H-how a-are you?" _No, not this. Why this?_

"Whispersong, I thought I'd never see you again," Goldenwing whispered. His eyes glowed. "I thought that I'd lost you forever." _No, no, no, no, no!_ "You're back."

"I-I," Whispersong meowed.

Some cats shot each other nervous glances. One cat, Fernclaw, shot Whispersong a dirty look, even though she ad just 'returned' to them.

"What's with all the...?" Whispersong meowed. Some cats welcomed her and padded away. Fernclaw padded forward.

The gray and white she cat looked a little... _bigger_ than normal. Her green eyes were sharp. "_Welcome back Whispersong_," she scoffed. "I hope you enjoyed being a _kittypet_. How was it? Did they give you a new name? Princess? _Fluffy?_"

"Wow, aren't you delighted that I'm back," Whispersong meowed, facing the she cat and looking her right in the eye. "I'm gone a few moons, and _this_ is how you welcome me? How about this is a welcome. 'Hi Fernclaw. My, you're looking _fat!_' Do you like that better?"

"I'm only looking 'fat' since I'm carrying kits," Fernclaw meowed.

"I feel bad for whichever tom's their father," Whispersong laughed. Some cats turned away, not meeting her gaze. "Why is everyone avoiding my gaze?"

"You just don't want to admit that you already know whose kits they are," Fernclaw meowed. Whispersong looked at the queen and cocked her head. "They're _Goldenwing's_ kits!"

"W-what?" Whispersong meowed, feeling like she had been clawed across the face. "G-Goldenwing's?"

"You don't know that," Goldenwing defended. "They could be Smallstripe's!"

"I would know," Fernclaw meowed.

"Well," Whispersong whispered. "A fine welcoming. Now, Larksong, could you tell Featherstar that at the gathering tonight, there will be... _unforgettable_ news. Please?"

"Sure," Larksong meowed, her eyes full of concern. "Why can't you?"

"I won't be here," Whispersong meowed. She was almost _sure_ that she heard Fernclaw meow _yes_ when she said that.

"What?" Larksong and Goldenwing meowed. Fernclaw glanced angrily at her mate.

"You heard me," Whispersong meowed. "I guess, this is the last good bye? Good bye, Larksong. May you and Fastflame live long together. Good bye Goldenwing. I h-hope your... your kits grow up well." Whispersong then raise her voice. "Good bye, cats of DoveClan. This is hopefully not the last time I will see you, but it is as a member of this clan."

And with that, Whispersong turned and raced away, tears streaming from her eyes as she left her family, friends and old life behind, and raced forward to what lay ahead with CrowClan.

Once she made it back to the clan, she discovered something important. Crimsonheart wanted to learn to be a medicine cat, and she said that StarClan was going to teach her in her dreams! The young ginger she cat had already learned some useful herbs.

"Okay, now we move into our territory," Whispersong meowed. "Let's go." She knew a place where no cat went, and where it bordered both RavenClan and DoveClan. She knew it might be hard at first. But, they would be able to hunt all kinds of prey, from rabbits to fish, and mice to frogs.

"Everyone, try to settle in as much as you can tonight," Whispersong meowed to the group of cats.

"I'll send out a patrol of warriors and apprentices in the morning to gather some moss," Rainstar meowed proudly, his head held high. He loved his new clan, so much. Rainstar flicked his tail to some cats, sitting in a group, who he must've talked to about going to the gathering. Some fighters, some thinkers. Fighters, in case the other clans broke the truce. And thinkers, who could show the strengths of the clan. Perfect. "And the new deputy… Thistlefur. He'll make a good deputy."

"Whispersong?" Rainstar meowed.

"Oh, hmm?" Whispersong meowed.

"Are you okay?" Rainstar asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Whispersong meowed, avoiding the tom's gaze.

"You shouldn't lie to your clan leader," Rainstar whispered in her ear. "StarClan won't approve. And... I can tell."

"I saw him," Whispersong meowed. They were in Rainstar's soon to be den, and she could meow as loud as she wanted. "I saw him. Goldenwing. I-I thought... I thought..."

"Whispersong, what did you think?" Rainstar asked once the she cat stopped.

"I thought that he loved me," Whispersong meowed.

"And he doesn't, does he?" Rainstar meowed. Whispersong shook her head. "But, _I _do, Whispersong. I love you so much. I can make you happy. He... he can't, now."

"He took Fernclaw... as a mate," Whispersong meowed. "The day I was taken, he told me he loved me and that we'd be mates. Why would he break that promise? Why?"

"I don't know, Whispersong," Rainstar meowed. "But I do know one thing. _I_ will love you, forever and a moon."

"I know," Whispersong meowed, looking up at the gray tom through tear filled eyes. "And I love you too. I just need... to get over Goldenwing."

"And I'll be there, every step of the way," Rainstar meowed. "I _promise_."

"Thanks," Whispersong whispered. "Time for the gathering. Are you ready to become the third leader of this forest?"

"I'm ready as long as you're by my side," Rainstar purred. "Let's go."

Rainstar called the cats that were going to the first gathering. Other cats, strong fighters, took their places around the new camp, to make sure everyone stayed safe. Then, the cats set out. They traveled across the land that no other clan owned, and they made their way towards the gathering spot.

_What will the other clans think of CrowClan? I hope they don't break the truce at the gathering... That won't go to well for us. We'll be far outnumbered. And if they won't have us here, then where will we go?_

"Whispersong, stop worrying!" Rainstar meowed. "We'll be fine. The clan will survive. Nothing can break us apart. Now come on, you're falling behind."

"Coming," Whispersong meowed. She padded alongside the mate that would never leave her as Goldenwing did. _Rainstar's right. Everything will be fine... right?_

Just as they got to the spot of the gathering, the other two clans - DoveClan and RavenClan - had already gathered, and every head turned towards the group of cats.

"Who are _they?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Who <em>are<em> they? No- you all know! It's CrowClan! None of the other cats know them though.**

**Please review, for the next chapter is the last, and the end of this story. (No sequel, sorry. Though it may seem like there should be a sequel, just the way it ends...)**


	9. The Ending

**Hey all you people who have stuck through until the end! I love you all- as friends! I can't believe it's over... but it is. It was fun while it lasted...**

**Oh, and guess what? Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors _now_, but there's always a chance that I could join the Erins later. Not.**

* * *

><p>Whispersong held her head high, ignoring the mean glances. The gathering was interrupted, and now it was CrowClan's time to report. Rainstar padded steadily by her side, his pelt brushing hers and urging her to be strong.<p>

"Why are they here?" One cat called out nervously.

"Who _are_ they?" Another cat called.

"Are they the big news?" One of the DoveClan cats asked,

"What big news?" A RavenClan cat called out.

"Are they a clan?" Another cat meowed.

"Which clan are they?" Yet another cat asked.

"Quiet!" Largestar, the leader of RavenClan, hissed, his tail lashing back and forth. He turned to Rainstar and Whispersong, who were leading the group. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Rainstar, leader of CrowClan. And I believe that this is a gathering of peace, is it not?" Rainstar meowed calmly. Largestar growled at him. "Anyway, this is the third clan, CrowClan. We were a bunch of rogues, loners, kittypets, and a clan cat. StarClan has chosen us to be the new clan, and we have come to take our place."

"How can we trust them?" A cat called from the group of DoveClan cats. _Fernclaw._

"StarClan called upon me to make this clan," Whispersong meowed proudly. "They told me who to find, and when to come here. I think that StarClan approves."

The full moon shone high in the sky. Moments before CrowClan arrived, the moon had been covered by some clouds.

"Humph," Fernclaw growled, lashing her tail back and forth.

Whispersong glanced through the groups of cats, looking for a familiar golden pelt. And there it was. Goldenwing. He was watching her, his eyes filled with some emotion that she couldn't read. He got up, and he padded forward.

"Whispersong, leave them. They're not a real clan. Come back to DoveClan," Goldenwing meowed. Then, he whispered, "Come back to me."

Whispersong turned her head away from him. "I can't," Whispersong meowed, almost regretfully. "This is my clan. You have a mate, and I have one too. We could never be what we were before. I'm sorry, Goldenwing, but _this_ is my choice. CrowClan has to be taught by someone, and that someone is me."

"Whispersong, you don't know what you're saying!" Goldenwing half screeched, half meowed. "I can be there for you! Remember back, a long while ago, where you said that you'd be mine? Are you going to break that promise? I want you to be mine! I want you to stay with me, forever and ever!"

"I can't do that," Whispersong meowed, staring into his eyes. _You broke that promise first, Goldenwing._ "I'm sorry." Then she turned around and walked over to Rainstar, who licked her ear.

Fernclaw, on the other hand, _didn't_ lick Goldenwing's ear. She glared at him, ice in her gaze. She had heard what he said, and now she couldn't trust him. Much.

"Are you sure, Whispersong?" Featherstar meowed. "There is still a place for you in DoveClan, should you ever need it..."

"I won't, but thanks for the offer," Whispersong meowed to her former leader.

"Let's start this gathering already," Largestar growled. "RavenClan has nothing to report. Other than we have a new warrior, Hazeclaw."

"Hazeclaw! Hazeclaw!" RavenClan and CrowClan cats called. Some DoveClan also joined in.

"We also have a new warrior, Larksong," Featherstar announced.

"Larksong! Larksong!" All the clans called Larksong, but not many of the RavenClan cats did. Whispersong called with all of her heart for the new warrior, who may never have become a warrior.

"Rainstar?" Featherstar meowed gently.

"We have many new warriors, too many to name," Rainstar purred. "We have moved into our territory fine, and we expect to stay there for a long, long time."

"This gathering has ended!" Largestar called, gathering his cats and leaving.

Featherstar gathered her cats and left.

Rainstar gathered his cats and left too. Whispersong watched, thankful that she finally had a home...

A golden cat sat alone, watching the sky. "Whispersong, how could you?" It was Goldenwing. He was all alone. "Why? I loved you, Whispersong! I really did!" His eyes darkened. "But now, you will have to pay. One way or another..."

His claws slipped out. The wind whistled, _And the gilded wing shall remain broken..._

Three words were yowled into the darkness of the night, into the rain and wind, reaching across the moors and reaching up to the stars... the words were filled with hate, love, regret and _pain..._

"You will pay!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, short ending. But that's all I got! I couldn't extend it anymore- that would just be dragging it on. And <em>no<em> there is no sequel. I _know_ that it ends like there should be, but so far I'm not really in the mood to write ANOTHER Warriors story, other than the oneshots one.**

**That's _crazy_, I know, but I need to get some of these stories done already!**

**Thank you all who have read through this whole story and not flamed. Thank you all who have reviewed on this story- it kept me updating. Thank you all... _thank you all!_**


End file.
